


so lemme teach ya

by outrohouseofcards



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, doyoung is a social psych professor, i'll add tags that apply as the story continues, kinda doyoung centric?, title is a nick jonas reference lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outrohouseofcards/pseuds/outrohouseofcards
Summary: Doyoung has a doctorates in Psychology yet he can't seem to find an explanation for the way he feels about Jaehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung shuffles across the cherry hardwood floors of his newly purchased apartment in an effort to make coffee at the ass crack of dawn. He always hated winter due to its’ irrational idea of the sun not being up before a majority of the world’s day starts. The roads are usually salted prior to him waking up, considering New York doesn’t sleep, proving the cliche everyone engraved into their minds ages ago. The image processing in his brain presents itself slightly fuzzy; he hasn’t put in the effort to wear his glasses or contacts at 5:30 AM. He can make out enough of his pathway to achieve his goal of adding water and coffee grinds to the machine then pressing start. This has been his daily routine since he lived as a poor college student; he doesn’t plan on stopping anytime soon.  
He travels a six foot distance to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the brightness. It’s been five minutes and he needs to be ready in twenty. What possessed him to think being a college professor would ever appeal as a good idea? Although introverted, his past educators would acclaim his career path since he manifested a longing to help others succeed in academics. Pacing back and forth within the four walls of his bedroom, Doyoung searches for what Yuta helped him deem “professor attire.” In a neatly folded pile there is a pair of khakis (how general), a blue button up with a sweater vest complementary to the shirt, and a tan bow tie. God fucking dammit. Who wears bowties anymore besides tryhard nerds from his high school? Wait, that was him. He silently curses Yuta for knowing him so well. As he picks up the garments, a note written on a pink sticky note falls to the ground, “Good luck on your first day as a professor! Blow them out of the water Dr. Kim.” He really fucking hates Yuta now.  


Whilst removing the keys from the ignition of his car, Doyoung prays these students aren’t as obnoxious as the ones he did his student teaching with, but he knows they won’t be considering these are college students working their asses off to get their bachelor’s degree. He stood in their shoes at one point, being that was five years ago the memory seems distant in Doyoung’s mind. He snaps out of his trance and speed walks in order to leave himself time to prepare before his first class.  


"Yoo-” Doyoung stops abruptly and the entire classroom tilts their heads toward the sudden jolt of the door handle.  


“I’m here!” the unnamed student vocalizes, exasperated. “My name is Jung Jaehyun; I’m incredibly sorry about being late. I ran all the way here.”  


“Please take a seat, Jaehyun. It’s only the first day so don’t sweat it. I’m not going to patronize you for being late; it happens to the best of us.” Doyoung aggressively shuts his attendance book, forgetting to make anymore marks on the page dated for today. It seems irrelevant now as the faux leather cover stares up at him mockingly. He hates himself for being so lenient. His own professors once did the same for him; it’s only right to reciprocate that to his own students. He hopes to possess a reprimanding attitude in the future, but being him that most likely will never occur. It really shouldn’t bother him this much. He was taken aback by the young male despite the reality of him only seeing a flash of honey blonde hair while he trekked to his seat. It’s difficult to understand why Doyoung cannot figure out why he’s acting like this himself; he does have a doctorate in Psychology for fucks sake. He really wishes he became a clinical psychologist instead, filling his mind with other people’s problems instead of his own. Hesitantly, he decides to push the thought to the back of his head and continues on with explaining the syllabus.  


“As I would hope you already are aware, this is a Social Psychology course. No matter what the specifics of your major are, this course will teach you how we connect to each other through influences, interactions, thoughts, etc. Based on the syllabus, our first large unit is on relationships. Beneath the heading there are the multiple subtopics we will be covering along with their corresponding textbook pages. Don’t get too excited now, but the chapter titled Romance & Attraction will be due in a week, although we will begin talking about it in class on Wednesday. I believe that’s all I needed to inform you with, so class is dismissed.” Doyoung has never felt this heavy of a weight lifted off his shoulders so quickly. He made it through his first class and proceeds to eat lunch in the cafeteria despite the anxiety in his stomach telling him to run to his car and stuff his face in the back seat.  


The crinkling of the paper bag his lunch is living in becomes slightly more irritating than it should be, but he ignores it and delves into his PB&J sandwich. What? It’s a classic and Doyoung appreciates the delicious simplicity it provides. Also, he’s just really fucking hungry. He opens his mouth wide enough to take the first bite when the sandwich drops out of his hands due to a startling presence making itself clear.  


“Hey, wait--no, hello, Dr. Kim? I wanted to apologize again for being late. It’s unlike me and I wanted to make a good impression since you’re so handsome. Did I just say that? Shit.” Jaehyun runs his hand through his hair, a habit he’s manifested after his ever growing record of fuckups. He looks to Doyoung, ahem, Dr. Kim with a sorry expression, behind the worry lines there is optimism toward the possibility that his words went in through one ear and out the other.  
Doyoung feels like his hands are going to burn a hole through the plastic table beneath them, and his glasses are sliding down his nose from the sweat. Wait, why is he sweating? Considering it’s the middle of January in New York and colder than the Arctic Circle on most days, he knows the temperature does not hold responsibility for the disruption of homeostasis. He refuses to admit that it’s the male sitting across from him in this stuffy, unairconditioned lunch room.  


“I’m going to reiterate what I said earlier. Don’t worry about it. I’m not dwelling on it and you shouldn’t either.” Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the sincerity in Doyoung’s voice, unaware that he possessed such quality. They only met this morning yet he holds passion for satisfying the boy who is clearly at least three years younger than him.  


“Seriously, Dr. Kim? You’re the best! See you on Thursday and I promise I won’t be late!” Doyoung chokes at his statement. The implication of the scheduled class later in the week sounds too personal for the weak teacher/student relationship they share. And it’s only the first day. The next two days will be the longest 48 hours of his life. Longer than the two days before he finally graduated with his doctorate’s, and those were long enough to make him question whether the Earth had slowed down its’ rotation.  


Everyday, Doyoung wakes up to his alarm at 5:00 AM and presses snooze until he drags himself out of bed a half hour later. Usually today wouldn’t be an exception, but it’s Thursday, which means he’s going to see Jaehyun again. For the past two days, the younger’s gleaming brown eyes haunted the thoughts he threatens to never let escape his mouth. The minimal interactions between them cripple his progress on lesson plans. Ironic how he’s about to lecture about attraction for two hours when that very thing is blossoming within his heart, or his dick (sometimes he really can’t tell the difference). He gets dressed and tightens his tie to be almost suffocating. He wants to be sure his asphyxiation is due to a wardrobe mistake opposed to a certain student.  


“Good morning everyone. I am attempting to be less optimistic about any of you starting the reading I assigned on Monday.” He observes a few students break eye contact with the front of the room, indicating they didn’t nor plan on completing the assignment.  


“I did, Mr. Kim!” Of course he fucking did. This kid drives Doyoung absolutely insane.  


“Well done, Jaehyun. Was there anything you found particularly interesting that could lead the discussion of our session today?”  


“I found it quite interesting that when we first meet someone, although we know most everything sans their actual personality, we decide if they appeal to us by miniscule details our brain processes subconsciously.” This leads the path of Doyoung’s lecture to a T of what he planned. He begins to think about the details he first noticed about Jaehyun. There was the soft curve of his cheeks (and no, not those cheeks) that display the baby fat he never lost, and the dimples that reveal themselves when he smiles. His brain decides that he likes Jaehyun no matter how much he wishes he doesn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung believes that Jaehyun isn't actually as timid as he tries to be.

Doyoung hears approaching footsteps as he makes his way down to the library, his leather teacher-esque bag (it had been a graduation present from his mother) thrashes against his right leg. He hopes to finish once again, more lesson plans, but dislikes the emptiness of his apartment complex at noon during the workweek. The one and only Jung Jaehyun is responsible for said footsteps; he can hear the inhalation indicating he is about to start speaking.

“Hello, Dr. Kim!” Jaehyun praises himself for using the more formal greeting this time, “Are you heading to the library as well? I wanted to ask you something.”

“You’re correct with your inference that we’re going to the same location. What do you have to ask me? Do you need any help?”

“U-um, not necessarily,” he planned this moment in his head, why does he have to stutter, “I’ve become really interested in the subject we’re discussing lately and am wondering if I could meet with you, like, outside of class? I just want to learn more and I thought I could go to you, since you’re my professor.”

Doyoung swears his heart dropped straight through his ass and onto the floor, but if you look down there’s no visible evidence.

His mouth goes dry when he tries to form a response that won’t come out as complete gibberish. “That sounds great; I love to share my knowledge with others. I’m free Saturday morning at 10?” God this is going to be the biggest mistake of the entire 28 years of his life.

Jaehyun sighs in nervousness before he responds, “I can do that! See you at the campus Starbucks, 10 AM sharp.” He really hopes he doesn’t fuck up his one chance to appeal to him. Against his heart’s will, he forces himself to stop thinking about romantically pursuing his professor.

Needless to say, Doyoung does not complete any of his lessons plans in the library nor when he returns to his apartment. His head is swarmed by thoughts pounding against the inside of his skull that lend themselves to none other than his student, Jung Jaehyun.

Warmth fills Doyoung’s chest as he sees him sitting at a booth in the corner, concentrating on what seems like a textbook. He opens the door and the bell indicates someone has entered the shop. Jaehyun remains unaffected by the disruption. As he slowly approaches, he hopes his outfit suffices. Since he is not teaching today, he goes for a semi-casual look, jeans with a dress shirt, this time a regular tie opposed to his usual bow tie. Some would still consider it dressy, but he wishes to maintain a degree of professionalism since this is a student-teacher meeting. Before he goes to purchase his own drink, he notices two drinks already sit upon the table.

“Dr. Kim, over here! I already bought you a drink.” The familiar voice shakes Doyoung from his trance and his attention is directed towards Jaehyun. He feigns confidence in order to mask the anxiety ridden man he currently portrays.

He trudges to the table with hopes for this meeting to be brief. “I know I’m your teacher, but the Dr. Kim is unnecessary. Call me something less formal, Doyoung? Hyung? Anything but my professor persona.”

“How about I call you babe?” Doyoung’s eyes widen at the younger’s words, stunned by the straightforward proposal. “Fuck, I really said that didn’t I? Every time we meet I presume I’ll always start with something purely idiotic.”

Doyoung believes this kid isn’t actually as timid as he tries to be. The advances Jaehyun’s made on him are too bold to belong to a painfully shy person. “Moving on, what did you want to discuss?” “Well, since we’re talking about attraction in class, I was hoping we could talk about what defines chemistry between two people. Specifically, us.”

_He swears this kid is just trying to be the bane of his existence. Little does Doyoung know, Jaehyun is the one feigning confidence as much as he is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short but i've been on a writer's block with it for awhile... i'm hoping to write better (and longer) updates in the future; for now i hope i have satiated your hunger for dojae!


End file.
